In Need Of Some R&R
by rkolove
Summary: Prequel to I'll Laugh As You Bleed In The Garden of Eden - how Rhian and Randy met. Full summary inside. RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT & LANGUAGE. Can be read as a stand-alone. TWO-SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

PREQUEL TO GARDEN OF EDEN

Ok, so I know quite a few people quite like the OC Rhian from Garden of Eden. So I decided to write a short two-shot about how Rhian and Randy met. This started out as very self-indulgent - I needed to get inside Rhian's head for a bit for a variety of reasons, but then I thought maybe if everyone else read it they would understand her more when Garden of Eden continues (please forgive me, there have been some issues, back soon, although I can't say when at the moment.)

Told from both POV's - It was going to be entirely through Rhian, but then I quite like two points of view, so please excuse me lol.

If you haven't read Garden of Eden (go read it!) - it can just be a smutty two-shot, completely stand-alone. It is a prequel after all. Even thought it's written after the original story that I haven't even finished. Oh well.

Based on a slight fantasy of mine and my friends - Roadtrip to the soundtrack of Bon Jovi & Meatloaf. Hell yeah ;-)

**DISCLAIMER - I don't own anyone from WWE including Randy Orton, Triple HHH (Paul), John Cena & Evan Bourne. However Rhian & Lea are mine mine mine.**

Apologies for any mistakes etc - No beta, just me. Oh and sorry for long intro lol.

Enjoy :-) Part two will be up by next week... Honest.

* * *

**(Rhian)**

'Look Miss-'

I cut him off with a scowl. He rolls his eyes as I go back to rummaging through my purse. My fingers curl around my wallet. I pull it out triumphantly. The man behind the desk grunts in mild-approval. Now, where's my card?

I tug my credit card out of its slot and shove it violently into the machine. Nothing. I look up the man. He shrugs and presses something on the keyboard. The screen on the machine lights up for a brief second and then dies. The guy shrugs.

"Out of order," he announces. "Cash only."

I tug my card out and open my wallet again. No cash. Shit.

"Cash only Miss."

"I haven't got any."

He sighs. "I'll have my gas back then."

"How exactly do you think you're going to do that?"

He shrugs. "Not my problem."

"It's your machine, therefore your problem!"

Someone coughs behind me. I glance over my shoulder. Shit. A queue has formed behind me, made of four disgruntled looking guys. "What?" I glare, before turning back to the even more disgruntled cashier.

Just as I'm about to hurl another string of abuse at the cashier for his lack of customer service, the fact that there's not even an ATM in a hundred miles of this shithole so what does he expect me to do, an arm reaches over my shoulder, a fistful of notes.

"Excuse me? What do you think you're doing?" I reel round. Blue (or are they grey?) eyes meet mine.

"It's cool, don't worry about it."

"I don't want your money. I don't even know you." I push his arm away. "Look," I say to the cashier, "my friend is in the car, I'll get the money from her."

"How do I know you're going to come back?"

I throw my purse across the counter. "Your insurance."

I turn and go to storm out the shop. "Move," I hiss. The guy behind me steps half an inch to the left as I barge past him, my shoulder aching from hitting his arm as I exit the shop. The dirt and sand make their way easily into my sandals as I stomp angrily to the car.

Throwing the door open, my friend Lea looks round, exhaling smoke towards me. "Sorted?"

"Not even close. The idiot's machine isn't working. Have you got fifty bucks?"

Gripping the cigarette between her lips she leans back and grabs her purse from the backseat. She retrieves two notes. "Shit. I've only got forty."

"I'll sort it," I say, taking the notes.

"Show him your tits!" she laughs after me. I flip her the finger.

Maybe that's going to be my only option.

Just as I'm about to wrench the door off it's handles and beg to be let off for ten dollars, the door swings open, missing me by an inch.

"Hey, did you get your money?"

"Yes, what's it to you?"

"Our buddy just paid for you."

"What?" I scowl, pushing past the guys in the doorway. Sure enough, at the counter, the guy who offered to pay for the gas is just getting his change from the cashier. The guy turns and smiles when he sees me. I feel my face turning from red anger to pink embarrassment.

"Your welcome," he says, a broad grin stretching out his face.

"I had the money."

He looks at the two notes in my hand. "You're still short ten bucks."

I shrug. "I had some coins."

"Well don't worry about it. It's sorted."

"No."

"No what? I just paid for your gas, I think what you're supposed to say now is thank you."

"I'll pay you back." I move past him and take my proffered purse from the cashier. Opening it up once again, I hunt through it and after moment strike lucky – a scrunched up note at the bottom. "Here," I thrust the notes at the guy.

"No," he pushes my hand back.

"Honestly, just take it."

His fingers curl around my wrist and push my hand forcefully back towards me. "Where are you headed?"

"What's it to you?"

"Well, you can pay me back by letting me take you out for a drink." He pauses as the words hang in the air. "Fuck... that didn't come out right... You don't owe me anything. Jesus Christ..."

"Look just take the money," I frown, my face burning up at his proposal. I stuff the notes into the pocket of his jeans, my rings catching on the material so I have to tug my hand free. His hand curls around my wrist once again as I release my fingers from the confines of his pocket.

"Well if I see around... drinks are on me."

"Whatever." I swing my purse over my shoulder, turn on my heel and hang my head in embarrassment.

As I get closer to the car, I can see Lea's feet hanging out the passenger window.

"What took you so long?" she asks as I get in.

"Some idiot decided to pay for us and then wouldn't accept the money to pay him back and then, as if it wasn't humiliating enough, he then basically said that if I slept with him that would be suitable pay back."

Lea cackles with laughter. "Jesus, poor guy. He met his match with you. Why didn't you just say thank you graciously instead of raining on his parade?"

"Who pays for a random chick's gas and expects nothing back?"

"Him apparently. And I doubt very much that he was propositioning you, he was just being friendly! And you just bite his hand off..."

I scowl at her and she laughs once again.

"Was he hot at least?"

"I didn't look."

"Point him out."

I glance out back to the row of cars next to the gas station. A few guys surround one of them.

"That one," I point as he emerges from the shop front. I glance back at Lea who is leaning over the gearshift to get a closer look, her sunglasses now on the tip of her nose and her eyebrows raised so high they disappear under her thick bangs.

"Fuck me," she breathes. "What's wrong with you? He's hot! Who gives a shit if he propositioned you? He is ripped!"

"He's a dick."

"You don't even know him!"

"He was just... ugh... I don't even know."

"You should go say thank you."

"Why?"

"Because it's polite! And tell him where we're headed – I haven't got any more cash for drinks later."

"Lea!"

She shoves me gently towards the door. "Go on!"

"No!"

"Quickly, before they go!"

"No."

"Spoilsport. I'll do it."

"Oh God no... Fine, I'll go."

She leans back against the seat, pushes her sunglasses back up and sticks her feet back out of the window, grinning with success.

**(Randy)**

"That chick just messed you up!" John chuckles as he slaps me on the back on the way back to the truck.

"Fuck off, you were the one telling me to pay for her."

"Well I didn't think you ever got shot down by a girl," John laughs as we approach the other guys.

"What happened?" Paul asks.

"She gave me the money back."

"And?"

"And nothing," I grunt. What a fucking idiot.

"Reckon we could all pass on some tips for not making a dick of yourself in the future."

"Sure, I look forward to that."

John thumps my side.

"What?"

"She's coming over," he hisses.

Shit, another humiliation? Seriously, what is this girl on? I turn around and watch as she approaches. Paul whistles under his breath behind me, whilst Evan chuckles with approval. Her cut off shorts cling to the tops of her thighs, as she walks steadily towards us. The wind suddenly picks up, whipping her hair around her face and lifting her loose fitting shirt up, exposing her stomach for a brief second. Is that a tattoo on the side of her stomach?

I swallow hard as she nears. Please, seriously, don't make a scene.

"Hi," she says, staring me square in the eyes.

"Hey."

"I, erm, I just wanted to say thanks. My friend says thanks too." She gestures back to her car. Two feet wave in our direction.

"No problem."

"Sorry too."

"Don't worry about it."

"Where are you guys headed?"

"East," pipes up John.

She nods slowly. "Us too..."

"Where are you stopping?" he asks.

She shrugs in reply. "Wherever we feel like."

I take a deep breath. "What if I give you my number. Phone me when you stop and we'll see where we're at."

She narrows her eyes for a second and then nods. "Sure."

She extracts a phone from seemingly nowhere and passes it to me. Just before I tap in my number I notice the picture on the screen – her and another girl clearly in fancy dress. She pouts at the camera, whilst her friend is laughing. I hurriedly type in my number and hand the phone back.

"What's your name?" she asks.

"Randy."

"Cool." She taps away and then stuffs the phone back where it came from. "Maybe I'll see you around."

She turns and saunters away, slow, almost deliberate steps. As if she knows exactly what she's doing to me.

"What's your name?" I call out after her. She carries on like she hasn't heard me.

"Damn," breathes John. "She is fine..."

"More than fine," agrees Paul, then he laughs. "You just gave a nameless chick your number."

"What was I supposed to do?"

"Get her number. Not the other way round! Everyone knows that," he rolls his eyes.

"Man speaks the truth. She had you hanging on her every word. She's had you whipped in less than a minute!" John laughs.

"Fuck off," I mutter, still watching the girl as she wanders over to her car. The door slams and for a second nothing happens, then, music blares, the engine revs and dust floats towards us.

* * *

I lean back, scooting further down in my seat and stretch my legs right out. Closing my eyes, I feel the sun burn on my eyelids. I reach up in blindness and tug the sun visor down.

Fingers brush my shoulder. My eyes flick open. John is leaning between the seats, his hand on mine, the other edging its way towards the dial on the stereo.

"Fuck off," I mutter, swiping his hand away. Paul grunts in agreement.

"What the hell? We've got to drive in silence?"

"Are you deaf? There's music playing."

"I can't hear it."

"Then shut up."

John flops back, causing Evan to swear at him for crushing his arm. Paul relents and turns the dial up a notch. I close my eyes again.

The girl plays on my mind. I keep touching my jean's pocket, desperately trying to resist the urge to look at the screen and see if she's phoned and I haven't heard it ring. No need to add to the taunting that ensued for the first half hour of the journey. Now, the only thing taunting me is the girl – that thick dark hair around her face, in her eyes... those eyes... fuck. I thought it was only guys who undressed girls with their eyes.

I sigh. Laughter breaks out.

"What?" I hiss, opening one eye.

"Keep your daydreams to yourself," chuckles Paul, punching my arm.

I scowl.

Then my seat starts to vibrate. My hand goes to my pocket, but when I pull out my cell phone, the screen is dark. What the... Glancing in the wing mirror, only a few car lengths behind us is a car, with the roof down, two girls in sunglasses, music blaring.

"What the fuck are they playing?"

**(Rhian)**

"Is that them?" Lea yells over the sounds of Bon Jovi echoing out of the speakers.

I shrug. I'm not bothered. Well, not _that_ bothered. Okay, so maybe he is cute. And okay, maybe cute is an understatement. And yes, I did get his number, but that doesn't mean I'm going to call him. And we've only ended up behind them because we stopped off a few miles back to get coffee. Lea made me wait until we saw their truck pass us. And then ran back to the car, made me put the roof down even though now we look like we've been dragged through a hedge backwards thanks to the wind.

Bon Jovi fades away and is replaced a second later by Meat Loaf. Lea shrieks and turns it up even louder, if that's remotely possible. She pinches my arm, laughing when I roll my eyes at her. She leans over and screeches the words into my ear until I join in.

We close the gap on the car in front.

"Over take them," Lea laughs mid-head swing, her hair looking more scarecrow-like with every movement.

I shake my head. She scowls.

"Go on... Rhian! C'mon, where's your sense of adventure? And how are we going to know it's them unless we over take?"

She has a point, but I'm quite happy to cruise behind. I've already damaged this guy's ego enough. Being overtaken by two girls isn't going to help.

"It's them," Lea grins.

"How do you know?"

"That guy, what did you say his name was?"

"Randy."

"Well he just adjusts the wing mirror – I saw his face. Go on, we have to over take!"

I glance at the speedometer – it's already hitting 80. There's nothing in my mirrors. Fuck it.

Lea runs her fingers through her hair and adjusts her sunglasses. My hair is a state. I shake it out of my eyes, but it falls back a second later. With a quick, last glance over my shoulder, I swing out and hit the gas.

As we pull alongside, I chance a look up. A guy with blonde hair stares down at us, and in the background, I can see that face. And then, I press my foot down further and we shoot forward and swing in front of them. When I look in the rear view mirror, I can see the blonde guy shaking his head, a guy in the back leaning forward between the seats and Randy, slumped back, arms folded, his face half-shielded by the sun visor.

I make my mind up. Tugging my phone out of my pocket, I shove it at Lea.

"Turn the music down and find his number."

She nods and suddenly all I can hear is the wind and the engine.

"Dial it."

Lea presses the key and then hands it over. It rings twice and then:

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"Did you just over take us?"

"Of course."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Hmm." Pause. I can hear yelling in the background. Then a muffled sound accompanied with a "will you shut the fuck up?" followed by what sounds like kissing noises and guffawing.

"You still there?"

"Of course," he answers.

"So... what are you doing out here?"

"On our way to the city."

"What for?"

"Hang on a second, why are you asking all the questions?"

"Why not?"

"What's your name?"

"Why?" I grin, as Lea rolls her eyes.

"You know mine, I want to know yours."

"Rhian."

"Why are you out here?"

"Roadtrip."

"Where are you from?"

"What's it to you?"

"Making conversation."

"Where are you from?"

"Missouri," he replies. His voice is doing all kinds of weird shit to me. What is wrong with me? The way his tongue curls around the words is making my insides melt.

"Same..." I murmur.

"Small world."

"I guess."

"Where are you gonna stop?"

"Not sure."

He takes a deep breathe. My skin tingles. "Do you still want that drink?"

"Ring me when you stop." I hang up.

**(Randy)**

I stare at the phone. Did she just hang up on me?

"Did you get her name?" John questions.

"Yeah. Rhian."

"What did she say?"

"Not much..." I frown. "She hung up on me."

John cracks up. "What the fuck are you saying to this girl?"

"Nothing!" I watch the car pull away from us, the glint of sunglasses as Rhian's friend twists in her seat and gives us a wave. "She told me to ring her when we stop."

"Least you have her number now. Even though if you do call her, it just proves how whipped she's got you already."

"Dude, you're not exactly fucking Casanova – didn't that chick last night slap you when you offered her a drink in exchange-"

John cuts me off, "well, at least I got her name before she slapped me."

"Right, because that's the way to do it. Name and then get slapped. I ain't been slapped yet."

"Metaphorically you have," Paul adds. "That girl has you running in fucking circles. And you know it should be her chasing you."

I slump back in my seat. My phone buzzes.

_My friend thinks your friend is cute. The one with the baseball cap._

I chuckle.

"What?" John pipes up.

"Her friend was checking you out."

"Well if she's anything like your girl, I don't wanna know."

My phone buzzes again. This time a photo pops up on screen. Rhian and a blonde girl – Rhian's sunglasses are firmly in place, whilst her friend's are propped up on her head, and they're both pouting at the camera. Underneath it reads: _She's the blonde one – Lea._

"Judge for yourself," I mutter, showing John the photo.

He lets out a low whistle and when Evan starts to laugh: "Nah, not my type. She just looks like a blonde version of her stupid ass friend."

"You want me to tell her that?"

"No!"

I laugh and tap out a reply: _He's a dick. She should set her sights higher. My level is good. _

I hit send before thinking. Fuck that didn't sound right.

Just as I'm writing out a second reply, their reply pops up on screen.

_One girl not good enough for you? You want both of us?_

_That didn't come out right. What I meant is that he's a dick and not worthy of any girl._

_Of course you did. How deep is that hole you're digging?_

_Very funny. _

I chew my lip. Why can't I think of anything else to write? I know what I want to put, but do I risk it?

**(Rhian)**

"Fuck!" hisses Lea.

"What did he say?"

"Very funny. I don't know what to say. Do you always have this effect on guys?"

My insides twist. I'm not doing this deliberately. I just want a laugh. Although, if his reply makes me flutter like a teenager, what does that mean?

Lea is already typing out a reply.

"What are you putting?"

"No, I think it's just you."

"You can't put that."

"Why not? Play hard to get."

"I..."

"You don't want to play hard to get? Oh my god, you like him!"

"Like is over-statement."

"Lust?"

"No! He's just cute."

"You said he was a dick."

"He was. He is."

"What changed?"

"I wouldn't be thinking any of this if we had just driven off earlier, but no, you' I reach over and poke her side. 'You made me go over there and say sorry."

"You didn't have to give him your number."

"You said we needed someone to buy us drinks!"

"I was kidding!"

Silence.

"What do you want me to put?"

"Nothing. Don't reply." I push my sunglasses up. The sun is dipping, the road ahead slowly turning orange. "Where are we going to stop?"

Lea leans back and tugs the map out of her bag. "Where are we?"

"You said you knew!"

"I lied," she shrugs.

A road sign zooms towards us. Lea frantically searches for the names on the maps. "We haven't passed some crossroads have we?"

"Don't think so."

"Well, when we do take a right."

"Okay..."

"What about that guy?"

I shrug. "Let's see if he calls."


	2. Chapter 2

Apologies for such a long wait... But think of it as a belated Christmas pressie!

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own anyone from WWE. Santa didn't bring me such goodies :-(

**WARNING: Contains sexual content & language**

No beta - all me. Sorry for the mistakes. Sorry if it's a tad crude in places (writing slash has made me quite brutal with language lol) - but roughness is what Randy and Rhian are - definitely not perfect. And always fighting for control...

Enjoy! Happy Christmas and New Year! :-)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**(Randy)**

The minute we pull off the highway and make our way into town, I fumble for my phone. I scroll through and find Rhian's number and press call just as Paul swings into the first motel parking lot he spies.

"Hi..." Rhian's voice is breathless.

"You okay?"

"Sure. You just gave brilliant timing."

"I do?"

"I just got out the shower."

I swear my heart just stopped. "Really..." is all I can manage.

"Perv." She sounds pissed. And then she giggles; my heart leaps.

"Sorry."

"Whatever," she giggles again. "Where are you?"

I tell her, as I get out the truck. "And we're at the _Best Western_."

"Oh..."

"Why?"

"We're there too..."

"Right."

"So..." she sighs. "You still going to take me for a drink?"

"As long as you don't flip out at me if I pay."

"There's a difference between drinks and gas."

"And that is?"

"A girl always likes drinks bought for her. But when a guy she doesn't know pays for her gas, that sparks suspicion."

"So why are you willing to let me buy you a drink after earlier?"

"I gave you the money we had left for drinks."

"Honest."

"The truth." She pauses. "Meet you outside at eight." And the line goes dead.

I look up at the building – it's two floors and I wonder if she's been watching me this whole time. I glance around and realise the guys have left me in the parking lot and are heading inside. I pick up my duffle bag that's been dumped unceremoniously at my feet and follow them.

"What did crazy chick say?" questions John.

"Meeting her at eight."

"Sweet, I could do with a drink. Your round right?"

"Why don't you take a fucking hike?"

John grins, loving every moment. Pressing my buttons is like his favourite pasttime. Idiot.

My cell buzzes in my hand. _Do you mind if my friend comes along? I feel bad leaving her._

_Sure_, I reply. _As long as you don't mind my dickhead friends coming along too – not by choice obviously._

All I get in reply is a smiley face.

Paul picks up two keys from the desk and throws one at me. John lets out a groan of despair.

"Fuck off, I ain't sharing."

"Why not?" growls Paul.

"I am not staying in that room whilst he fucks some chick."

Paul rolls his eyes. "Stop being a dick. You know the drill – we share. End of. If he fucks her, just put your hands over your ears if you're that much of prude."

"And anyway, her friend likes you," pipes up Evan. "Maybe you'll get lucky."

"I'm not fucking a chick in the same room as anyone, even if they're getting it too."

Paul shrugs and wanders off, Evan behind him. John glares at me before stomping off in the same direction.

Next time, I'm taking my own fucking truck. And going the long route. Alone.

* * *

**(Rhian)**

I stare in the bathroom mirror and then lean forward over the sink and carefully apply thick eyeliner to the lower rim of my eye. My hands are trembling slightly. I feel sick. This is weird. This is not a date. It's a drink. Or two. Or whatever. Nothing else. No kissing, no touching, absolutely no fucking.

Just a little flirt. A little giggle. A little making eyes. Definitely not 'come hither' eyes. None of that. No.

Lea bursts in, holding a strapless, figure-hugging, or rather gripping, dress. She throws it at me. "Wear this."

I shake my head. "No. I'm wearing this."

"You've worn that all day."

"And?"

"Do you want him to fuck you?"

"No."

"I'm sorry, did you just say no?"

"Yes."

"Why not?"

"It's just a drink! I'm not fucking him."

"Of course not. And the Pope isn't Catholic. Of course you're gonna fuck him."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because it'd be good for you?"

"Good for me? Sure. Sleep with a total stranger and then never see him again. Why would I want to do that?"

"Because you're so uptight, it's painful to watch."

"Just because you go from one casual fling to the next, doesn't mean I have to do the same."

Lea picks up the dress. "Fine. Dry up like an old lady. See if I care!"

I stick my tongue out at her. She narrows her eyes at me and then focuses on her reflection. "I might wear this anyway."

"No, just go casual."

"You don't want me looking better than you."

"Whatever. You look like you're offering it on a plate in that."

"I am," she winks.

"Do you know the word subtle?"

"Funny," she huffs. "Fine, I won't wear it." She slouches out of the room. I start on mascara. A minute later she's back.

"Can you at least look like you made an effort? I mean, I know it's a drink, but he's hot. You should make an effort."

"I'm putting on make up, Lea, what more do you want me to do?"

"Change your top?"

"No. I like this one."

"Change your shorts?"

"No, they're fine."

"Shoes?"

"Fine!"

She claps her hands and disappears. A split second later, a pair of cowboy boots hit the bathroom floor.

Brilliant. I'll look like a cowgirl. Just the look I was going for.

I run my hand through my hair, twisting strands around and up away from my face. I frown and let them fall back into place. No. If he wants this, he gets me. Messy hair, today's clothes and slutty boots.

I grab the boots and head into the bedroom. Lea is leaning forward over the dresser applying lippy. She definitely can't do casual. A dress so short it looks like something from Victoria Secrets and boots that make my ensemble look like Sunday Best.

"Ready?"

"Two seconds." She reaches into her purse and tugs out a half drunk bottle of vodka from the last night. Using the coffee mugs provided, she pours out a shot (well, two shots in one) and hands me one.

"To not getting fucked," she grins.

"Definitely."

**(Randy)**

I take a sneaky cigarette out of my jeans and light up. The guys went off, unable to wait five minutes. Yet they still demanded I bought the first round, making me part with forty bucks without the guarantee that there'll be a drink waiting for me when I eventually get there.

I take a long drag. Nicotine hits me a few seconds later and I relax. You're not going to fuck her. Play nice. Be nice. Ignore the comments from John. You can get him back later. Ignore the looks from Paul. Ignore her friend and whatever smart ass digs she might throw your way. Be a gentleman. You're not going to-

Fuck.

"Hey."

Rhian stands in front of me. Those fucking cut-offs. Even in the half-light, I can still see how they cling to her thighs. She's toying with the hem of her shirt, twisting it around her finger (is she nervous?), lifting it slightly... She coughs. I feel myself redden.

"Hi."

She smiles and reaches towards me. Her fingers brush mine as she eases the cigarette gently out of my grasp. I watch, almost mesmerised as she lifts it to her mouth, inhales and then exhales, smoke floating towards me. She never breaks the gaze.

"Ready?" she asks as she hands the cigarette back. I take one last drag and throw it to the ground.

"Sure."

"Where we going?"

"The first bar along here."

Her feet make a clicking sound as she walks beside me. I look down and see the boots. No... you're not going to fuck her.

"What?" she asks.

"Nothing." I chew my lip. "You look nice."

"Thanks. You too."

"Where's your friend?"

"Oh, she's coming. She's just getting ready."

"Right."

Jesus, this is torturous and we haven't even made it to the bar.

"RHIAN!" someone screams.

She turns and stops. "My friend," she mutters. I turn and see the blonde girl from the picture running towards us. She catches up to us and then, leaning on Rhian for support, bends down to put on the shoes she's been carrying.

"Randy, this is Lea... Lea, Randy."

"Hi," Lea flashes me a smile. "Sorry, I'm such a ditz and can never get ready in time. Typical girl huh?"

I don't say anything, but Rhian mutters something under her breath that makes Lea scowl in her direction.

"So where's this bar?" Lea asks as she falls into step with us.

"That one," I point. Jesus, could the guys have picked anywhere worse?

I see out of the corner of my eye, Lea shoot Rhian a look that I can't quite work out. Rhian's response is to grin, almost wickedly. Then she catches me looking and lowers her eyes, a small smirk still playing on her lips.

As we enter the bar, I'm already regretting this whole thing. John is at the bar, with what looks like, a tray full of shots. There goes my forty bucks. He spots us and waves us over, handing me the tray and pointing out a table in the far corner where other two sit, both toying with beers.

I make my way over, and only when I get there, do I realise the girls are still at the bar. John is ordering them drinks. I thought that was my thing? I slide into the booth and watch Rhian. She leans into John when she talks and then pulls away laughing with Lea. And then she looks over at me and shoots me a small smile. My lips twitch in response. She looks away and accepts a concoction in a high-ball glass from the bartender. She leaves Lea with John and wanders over. I elbow Paul to shift up to make room.

"Here," she says, passing me a beer that I hadn't noticed before.

"Thanks."

"Thank you," she replies, raising her glass to me.

"No problem."

She takes a sip and pulls a face.

"What is it?" I ask.

She shrugs. "I think it's either vodka or gin. Or possibly both. Taste?" she offers me the glass.

I shake my head. "I'm fine with beer."

"But you'll do shots?"

I pull a face. "If I have to."

Rhian leans over the table and grabs a shot. She sniffs it and shudders. "Sambuca."

"Not a fan?"

"Not since I woke up next in a bathroom in a house I didn't know..." her voice trails off and I swear she blushes.

**(Rhian)**

Way to go Rhian, why not tell him about that hideous night, or rather morning. Just what he wants to hear.

I chance a sideways glance. Randy catches my eye for a second and then looks away. What does that mean?

Why do you care? You're not going to fuck him, remember? Don't even flirt. It'll be a disaster.

Lea and John arrive just in time. Lea slides in next to me, pushing me against Randy who only moves after a moment. John looks slightly pissed that Lea chose my side and slouches defeated into the opposite side of the booth.

"He's a twat," Lea murmurs from behind her glass. "He looks cute, that's it. What about Randy?"

"I think we shouldn't talk. Words are not my forte tonight."

"Well drink up." She raises my glass to my lips and tips it. My mouth just about catches the liquid, only one drop ends up on my chin. I wipe it away quickly. She laughs as I pout.

"Shots!" John exclaims loudly, passing out the glasses. I eye mine with trepidation. "Go on, down in one."

Lea clinks her shot against mine, downs it and pulls a face. She nudges me and I follow suite.

"Fuck me," I hiss. I can feel it burning down my throat.

"Randall... dude, you're letting the side down."

I glance to my right and see Randy, arms folded, frowning at John, a full shot still in front of him.

"I ain't swallowing that shit."

"Dude, it's a fucking shot, quit getting prissy about it," John shoots back.

"I'll have it," offers Lea, reaching out. John swipes her hand away. "Hey, what was that for?"

John shoots her an apologetic smile that quickly turns into an evil grin as he looks back at Randy.

"He forfeits."

I glance at the other two guys. They look on, slightly bored. Only John seems to be enjoying this.

"Forfeit?" Lea frowns. "What are you, like 12?"

"What? It's a tradition. You gotta take the shot."

"It's a fucking shot, get over yourself."

"Who asked for your opinion?" John scowls. "If you're friend here," he nods in my direction, "had the cash to pay for gas or had just politely accepted Randy's cash, we wouldn't be here having this conversation."

"We did have the fucking cash you idiot. And we don't need men with big ego's trying to make us damsels in fucking distress." Lea turns to me. "Give me the fucking shot."

Randy pushes it towards her and she grabs it, downs it and slides the glass at such a speed across the table at John, it falls into his lap. "You still forfeit," he tells Randy, who just shrugs.

"Whatever."

"What kind of forefeit?" I ask.

John's eyes glint. "The possibilites are endless. He could do two shots, although that's a bit too easy. Or a dare... Like..."

"Like nothing," growls Randy. "Sorry," he murmurs.

"What for?"

"What he said."

"Oh, already forgotten." I twist my head round and look up at him properly for the first time since we sat down. Definitely blue eyes. Real pale blue eyes. Like ice. With a hint of warmth at the edges.

"So, roadtrip huh? Where did you start?"

"L.A. It's where Lea's from."

"Where are you headed?"

"New York. She's, well she's leaving to go travelling for a year."

"And you're not going?"

I shake my head. "Nope. I have a job."

"Fair enough."

"What about you?" I can't actually take my eyes off him. This is ridiculous. Look away. Now. Get your drink. Now.

**(Randy)**

I'm about to answer, when the jukebox kicks in and Lea shrieks, grabs Rhian's hand and tugs her out to the middle of the bar, where a dancefloor seems to have emerged. She resists, falls back against me. Her bare arm hits my bare forearm. Jesus.

"Sorry," she scowls at Lea who flips her the finger and flounces off.

"No, go. If you want."

She takes a sip of her drink and then runs her hand through her hair. Black strands twist their way around her fingers as she chews her lip.

"You invited me out for a drink and then I leave you to go dance with my friend?"

"You don't have to stick around."

She looks up at me. "I'll be back."

"I know," I whisper as she scoots out of the booth, taking her drink with her. I know? What the fuck is that?

"Dude, you still forfeit."

I shoot John a death look. He chuckles and then twists around to watch the two girls on the dance floor. Can't help but look. Fuck me.

Lea pulls Rhian against her. Like so close it's insane. She practically straddles Rhian's leg as they slowly grind to the music. Rhian's hair covers her face and I only glimpse a view as she shakes her hair for a second and gulps down the rest of her drink.

"Dare you to go and dance with her."

"What?"

"You hate dancing."

"And?"

"So that's your forefeit. Plus you're being so fucking cautious and sappy with this girl, it's making me feel sick."

"And what? Watching me grind with her will make you feel better? Fuck off."

I am this close to thumping him. The guy needs to shut his mouth.

Paul shoves me. "Jesus, just do us all a favour, quit giving the wistful stare, just go over there and just do the business."

Do the business?

"Oh and get us some drinks on your way back."

I get to my feet slowly. This is not happening. I've never felt so embarrassed in my life. I would give anything to be shouted down by Rhian like earlier. Nothing compared to now. I can see Lea whispering something in Rhian's ear as I get closer. She turns, her eyes moving slowly up to my face. Why does that make me feel so uncomfortable? Isn't that what guys do?

"You couldn't last five minutes without me?" she pouts.

"Erm..." I glance over my shoulder – John is grinning insanely, Paul is cracking up and Evan is shaking his head. Great. What a fucking laugh everyone is having at my expense.

"Ah... Your forefeit. I should have guessed." Rhian laughs. "I honestly don't think I've seen anyone so uncomfortable in my life."

I rub the back of my neck as Rhian slips out of Lea's grip. "Get me a drink?"

Lea nods and disappears.

"So," Rhian reaches up and places her arms around my neck. My arms hang limply by my sides. She gives me a coy smile. 'Helps if you don't just stand there.' Her hands slide over my shoulders, down my arms and tug my hands to her hips. "Much better," she murmurs.

If my hands slip, I will be groping her ass. Fuck.

"You didn't tell me what you do?" she murmurs.

"I'm a wrestler."

She pulls back slightly and looks at me. "A wrestler? What like wrestling in high school?" She looks ever so slightly amused with a mixture of distain.

"With the WWE."

Some sort of realisation flashes across her face. "Aah... Cool. I guess. I don't know much about it."

"You're not the first."

**(Rhian)**

To be honest, I'm not surprised that he does what he does. Shit, with those arms, those muscles, I think he could quite easily break me in half. There's something about the way he holds himself. Thinking about the way each of the guys did – looking around the room as if they're looking for trouble, judging it and then dismissing it entirely with a look. No trouble. Who would mess with them anyway?

Randy moves his hands slightly, his fingers brushing against the thin material of my shirt. I shiver. No... No you are not sleeping with him. Don't even think about it. Nevver mind how much you want to, it's not going to happen. Enough heartbreak with Lea living the country for what will seem a lifetime. No need to get all mopey over a guy at the same time.

Drink. Where's Lea? I glance around the bar and see her seated back at the table. With only one drink in front of her. What a friend.

The song fades into a slow beat. Randy's Adam's apple bobs in a nervous fashion. His fingers dig a little harder. I feel slightly dizzy. Focus. No sex. He shifts uncomfortably. Shit, I'm gripping his shoulders and the base of his neck as if I'm clinging on for dear life. Relax... I breathe and mentally force myself to slide out of his grip and go to the bar.

"Drink?" I murmur.

"Sure."

I turn and go to walk off. His hands slide from my waist. A finger trails down my bare arm. Around my wrist... His hand grips mine. Was that me? Or him? Or both? Don't look back. Don't look at him. Focus.

We make the bar. I order shots, a beer and a large glass of wine. Who said mixing drinks was a bad idea? Right now, it seems like a fucking amazing idea. I fumble in my pocket for money, just as Randy reaches over and hands over the cash. I frown and bite my lip. Not again.

I turn around. He grins at me.

"I thought that paying for a girl's drinks was better than paying for her gas?"

Damn. Hit by my own line. He's good.

He chuckles when I don't reply, reaching around me to grab a shot. He doesn't break my gaze as he downs the shot, wipes his mouth and raises an eyebrow. I follow suite. His eyes are burning into me. The dizzy feeling is back. Turning into more of a slow burn, moving steadily from my dry mouth, down my throat, mixing with the tequila fire, setting my stomach alight. Making my skin itch like crazy.

His mouth is slightly open, his tongue wetting his lips as he moves closer to me. I can't move. I don't want to. I'm between him and the bar. God, I could stay here forever... His hand brushes my side, his fingers searing my skin through my thin shirt. Inches away. Is it presumptuous to close my eyes? His eyes are still open. They flicker as he nears. I hold my breath.

He pulls back, beer in hand. What the fuck. Shit, what an idiot. Why would he kiss me? I mean, I don't want him to kiss me. That would be bad. Very bad.

Although... I wonder what kind of kisser he is. He does have lovely looking lips...

Stop it.

I reach behind me and grab my wine. A little too fiercely. I spill half of it over the bar and down my front. Brilliant. I can feel drops on my legs, my now wet shirt sticking to my stomach.

"Shit," I mutter, putting the glass down and picking desperately at my shirt.

"What?"

"I split my drink."

"I'll get you another," Randy offers, already leaning over the bar and gesturing to the barman.

"No, it's fine..." I protest, twisting my shirt and wringing out the wine. My skin is sticky and strangely flushed and warm.

"Here," Randy turns with another glass and promptly collides into me. Great.

**(Randy)**

Rhian just stares at her shirt. The wine soaks through. It's like fucking slow-motion. Can I reverse? Seriously, I never thought things like this actually happen.

"Fuck, I'm sorry," I blurt out.

"It's fine."

"No, no," I stammer.

"Don't offer to buy me another. I don't think I can take another soaking."

"Sorry."

"It's fine." She looks up at me. "Honestly. I should probably go anyway."

"What?"

"Thanks for the drinks."

"I'm so sorry."

"I know."

"Please stay?"

She raises an eyebrow. "How desperate are you?"

"I'm not... I..."

"I'm not staying in a wet shirt."

"Let me walk you back."

She rolls her eyes. "Fine. Let me tell Lea." She looks over my shoulder and shakes her head. "Brilliant."

"What?"

"Look for yourself."

I turn around and see that Paul and Evan have fucked off. And that Lea and John are on the verge of getting kicked out for indecency.

"Great," I mutter.

"Tell me about it," Rhian frowns. She tugs out her phone and starts tapping.

Looking over at the table, I see Lea come up for air and pull out her own phone. She scans the bar, sees Rhian and shrugs.

"Bitch," Rhian mutters.

"What?"

"Nothing. C'mon if you're walking me."

I follow her out of the bar. Outside, it's still warm from the heat of the day.

"Have you got a cigarette?"

"Sure." I delve into my pockets and tug out a packet and lighter. She takes one and we stop as she lights up.

"Thanks..." she exhales.

We start walking again, slowly down the narrow side-walk. The motel sign gets closer and closer as we walk in silence.

"Do you want to get some beers?"

"Huh?" I stare at her.

She twirls a thick lock of hair around her finger as she inhales deeply. "I need another drink. But I need to change my shirt. But I can't be bothered to go back out to that shit-hole."

"Okay..."

"Here," she pulls out ten bucks. "Get whatever. I'll be at the motel." She wanders off and leaves me to cross the road to the glowing 7/11 opposite.

* * *

Rhian is waiting next to the main door to the motel when I catch up with her. I raise the paper bag aloft and she gives me a small smile of approval. She pushes herself off the wall and we go inside.

We reach the second floor and she stops outside one of the many doors and slides the key into the lock with a small click.

"Make yourself at home," she murmurs, gesturing to the empty side of the double bed. The other is covered in clothes.

I sit and watch as she tugs free a black shirt from a bag. She casts a glance over her shoulder.

"I won't look."

"Good."

I avert my gaze politely. For a second. I can't help myself. I look over for a second and see her bare back for a moment – about ten or twenty stars are dotted from her waist up on her right hand side. I stare at them. They seem to disappear down too, into the waistband of her shorts. And then they all disappear as she pulls on the dry shirt. I look away quickly.

She laughs. "Caught you."

"Sorry."

She shrugs, kicking off her boots. "Too late for that."

"Beer?" I say pathetically.

"Sure." She walks over and flops onto the bed, scooting up to lean against the headboard. She crosses her legs and brings her knees up to her chin. "So," she sighs as she cracks open the can.

"You never told me what you do."

"Nothing exciting."

"What is it?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I do."

"It's nothing in comparison to being a wrestler," she grins.

"Was that sarcasm?"

"Ah of course, the brawn never has the brain," she giggles.

"That hurt," I scowl.

"Sorry..."

"Apology accepted..."

She takes a swig from the can and pulls a face. "Have it," she thrusts the can at me.

"Er..."

She delves into the clothes on the bed and after a moment, retrieves a half-drunk bottle of vodka. "Want some?"

"I'm fine thanks..."

"Suit yourself." She spins open the cap and takes a swig. "Shit..." she hisses.

"Better or worse?"

She laughs. "Better."

**(Rhian)**

This is very weird. I'm sitting in a shitty motel room, with a guy I met about twelve hours ago. Drinking vodka out the bottle. A recipe for disaster surely?

But there's something about him. The way he looks as nervous as me. The way he looks at me out the corner of his eye and then looks away quickly when he sees me catch him. The way he's so polite... Too polite. I cock my head on one side as he takes a swig of beer. He wipes the his mouth with the back of hand and then rubs the back of his neck. His shirt cuffs move back.

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

"On your wrist."

He leans forward and places the can on the bedside table and unbuttons his cuffs. He peels the material back to reveal a myriad of intricate designs entwined together.

"Wow, that's incredible."

"It's not finished. Only just started... It's gonna go all the way up on both arms."

I can't help but touch it. I swear my fingers actually tremble, but he doesn't say anything. His skin is hot to touch. I trace my fingers lightly over the faint words and the outlines of skulls, roses, that curl around each other. He coughs and I pull my hand away quickly. I can feel myself reddening.

"Why are you blushing?" he murmurs.

"Sorry..."

He shrugs and then the corner of his lips curl up slightly. "I saw you've got a few..."

"Yeah and you've already seen them."

"What's the one on your stomach?"

"When did you see that?"

"This morning..."

"Oh. It's a Chinese symbol – stupid really. I thought it would be cool."

"What's it stand for?"

I unscrew the vodka bottle again. "Whatever you want. I don't remember." I take a swig.

"I think it means beautiful."

I almost choke. What did he just say? "Sorry?"

"Erm..." He looks down at the floor for a moment and then glances sideways at me. He shifts uncomfortably. "Shit..." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his cellphone that is vibrating every few seconds. "Hello? John, what the hell? No... Yes... I don't know."

Did he say beautiful? I don't know whether to be embarrassed or... Well whatever is the opposite – happiness? Excitement? Should I be pleased. Actually, why do I care? It's not like I'm ever going to see him again.

"John, whatever man, I don't care if you go to our room or not... Fuck off." He hangs up and throws the phone to one side.

"What did he want?"

"They just left the bar and wanted to know where they should go."

"And you said?"

"Whatever."

"Oh."

"It doesn't make a difference does it?"

"Doesn't it?"

"What?"

"I don't know..." I mutter. He either has to kiss me or just go. I can't cope with any more talking. The tension is too much. And after that comment, my mind has gone into over-drive.

"Do you want me to go?"

"No..." I stare at my feet. His hand slowly inches into view. My skin tingles as he traces a finger up the side of my foot. I flex my foot when he reaches my ankle. He shifts closer. My toes touch his leg. I swear I've stopped breathing.

His hand moves up my leg, pulling them onto his lap. He's at my hip... Up my side. His fingers brush the side of my neck... His mouth is so close. I can feel his warm breath on my lips. His touch mine hesitantly. For a second. Then harder. His thumb brushes against my cheek, his fingers curl around my hair and pulls me towards him, into the kiss.

**(Randy)**

Rhian's hand works it way up to clutch the back of my neck, her fingers pushing past my shirt collar, rubbing slow circles into my muscles. Her other hand runs down my front and then back up. She pulls away for a second, bites her lip and lowers her eyes.

"What?"

She looks up at me through her thick eyelashes, her lips curling up in a small smile. Does she know what she's doing? With the looks? The eyes? The coyness mixed with a hint of something darker, dirtier, naughtier? It's one hell of a tease. But she's got me. Right there. Hanging on her every move, her every word.

"Nothing," she whispers. She tugs me slowly back down to her, her mouth on mine in an instant. Slow this time. So painfully slow. Her hand on my chest, her fingers sliding between the gaps between buttons, feather-light touches on my chest. I un-curl my hand from her hair and tentatively, unbutton the first few buttons of my shirt. Her hand slips inside, pressing against my chest so hard I swear she can feel my heart beating so fucking fast it's going to burst any second. I keep going, and she pushes my shirt back as I go. Her hands slide my my arms, pushing my sleeves to my wrists, until we both fight with them for a second and eventually, my shirt is tossed aside.

She pulls away once again. She swirls her nails over the half-finished designs. I shiver. She giggles. Leaning back, she eyes me up – from the waist upwards. She chews her lips as she does. I can't help it:

"See something you like?"

She laughs. "Maybe..." She shifts her right leg from my lap, sliding it behind me instead. I take the hint and move over her, as she settles back against the pillows and headboard. Her arms encircle me, as I capture her mouth once again. She sighs into the kiss.

I want more. But I'm so fucking hesitant. God knows why – hesitant doesn't suit me. I'm there, in the action, ready for more, always wanting more and definitely not afraid. But twelve hours knowing Rhian? I'm all over the fucking place. Take control...

I pull away from Rhian's mouth. She practically whimpers. I can't help but kiss her again – this time, slowly tugging on her bottom lip as I pull away once more. She moans. Jesus... I work down to her neck and with every kiss, nip, suck, she whimpers, hisses, moans. I can't help but slide my hands up her sides, under her shirt. Her stomach flinches at first, then I feel her relax, soften against me. I can feel the raised ink on the side of her stomach and as I trace it with a finger she moans and then giggles.

"Tickles," she murmurs.

So very tempting... But I play nice. Play good. I just move my hand higher, tugging her shirt up along with it. My finger brushes the wire of her bra. She shifts beneath me and I reluctantly pull away from her neck. Rhian stretches her arms up above her, inviting me to remove her shirt. She doesn't need to ask twice. It's off in a second and then she's reaching for my mouth.

**(Rhian)**

Randy's fingers dance lightly around to my back. My skin is on fire. I'm burning up with every touch. His belt buckle presses against my stomach, making me ache even more for him. I slowly bring my leg up, curl it around his and arch my back, pressing myself firmly against him as his hand slips underneath me. He holds me there, his fingers slipping underneath the clasp of my bra. He's so fucking smooth... One minute it's there, the next it's lost on the floor. I thought that only happened in the movies.

He shifts above me, his hand moving from my back to my neck as he eases me down. He pulls away from my mouth and chews his lip.

"What?"

"Er... Have you got anything...?" He almost looks embarrassed to even ask.

"I... I'll look."

He backs off as I pull my legs away from around his waist. I feel stupid in just my shorts. I lean down and grab what I think is my shirt. It's not till I'm shrugging it around my shoulders that I realise it's his. Shit. Too late. I don't look back – my face is probably bright red.

In the bathroom, I flick the light on and start rummaging through Lea's wash-bag first. More luck there surely. Jesus Christ what's this girl need all this crap for? I tip the bag upside down and empty it on the side. Two silver foil packs float out last. I pick one up and scoop everything back into the bag.

I'm about to turn around and go back to the bedroom when I pause. I look at myself in the mirror. My mascara is already smudged. I lean forward and rub the it away. I pout. Chew my lip. Turn around. Go back in there. Sleep with him. But nothing more. You can do it. One-night stand's are fine... It's-

"You okay?"

I jump. Randy is watching me from the doorway. Damn he looks good. I swear if those jeans were any lower I would be seeing everything... Fuck, the way he's standing, slightly twisted at the waist, makes that gorgeous V-shape of his pelvic muscles just... Jeez...

"Did you find any?" he asks.

I wave the foil-pack at him. He nods.

"You coming back in here?" he asks.

"Sure." I don't move. He pushes off the doorframe and walks over to me. His fingers brush my hair away from my neck, before bending down and planting soft kisses there. He looks in the mirror as he does, catches my eye and holds my gaze as he tugs his shirt down from my shoulders. It falls easily, hanging at my elbows, then my wrists, until it drops to the floor and I'm left half-naked staring at him.

He kisses along my shoulder and back again, twisting my hair up, his breath hot on the back of my neck, making me arch my back at the sensation. His tongue runs along my hairline, making me hiss. Soft, tender kisses down my spine, his hands caressing my sides. Making me burn...

I open my eyes, not realising I had closed them. I'm gripping the edge of the vanity stand so hard my knuckles are almost white. Randy's hands are at my hips, his fingers rubbing slow circles just above the waistband of my shorts. His tongue... fuck... his tongue is lightly tracing the stars on my lower back. Each and every one... I know that they disappear downwards. And I wonder if he knows. My stomach flips as he slowly pushes down the waistband of my shorts and carries on this most gorgeous of tortures.

"Turn around," he murmurs. I twist slowly. He grips my hips and presses a kiss to my stomach. I can't scramble to un-do my shorts quick enough. Our fingers tangle, but eventually, he slides my shorts to the floor. His hands slide back up, his fingers curl around the thin straps on either side of my underwear and slowly, he tugs them down. His mouth kisses downwards, warm, wet kisses... His tongue dancing over my skin. Down...

"Shit..." I hiss, as he reaches my core. His tongue twists around me slowly. Again. And again. His hands grip my thighs, pushing them further apart, his tongue dipping further down, making me squirm, hiss, moan all at the same time.

**(Randy)**

Rhian's hand falls to my head, her fingers raking through my short spikes. I can feel her shaking. I drop one hand to hold her just above the knee and with the other, I grip her hip. She cries out above me.

"I... Fuck..."

All I want to do is scoop her up in my arms and fuck her on the vanity stand. Or against the wall. Or here on the floor. The bed's too far away.

Her fingers digging into my scalp drag me back to now.

"Randy..." she hisses. "Don't... Fuck... Don't stop..."

I could just stop right now. Turn the tables. She's had me chasing her all afternoon... Now... On my knees, I suddenly have all the power. I think the slap I'd probably receive would be worth it... Just for the look on her face.

I pull away for a second.

"What are you doing..." she hisses, as I kiss up her stomach. My hands move to her breasts, making her groan as my thumb flicks over her nipple.

I take the foil-pack that she's still holding and place it between my teeth as I unbuckle, unzip and tug down my jeans. She's frowning at me, but her eyes are cloudy, her lips swollen from biting them.

"I should slap you," she murmurs.

I chuckle, as I tear open the packet. "Thought you'd say that..."

"Why shouldn't I?"

I shrug and lean forward. It's almost as if the more pissed off she gets, the more gorgeous she becomes. And the more I want her. I wrap an arm around her and lift her onto the vanity, pushing it's contents to the side, before I push slowly into Rhian.

She eases her legs around my waist, her heels digging into my ass, pushing me into her further. Her hands grip my arms, her nails almost tearing the skin, as she leans back, rolling her hips against mine. Jesus...

She stares up at me with half-lidded eyes. She bites her lip and arches her back, moaning softly. There I was, in the driving seat, for what? A split-second? She's... Fuck, she's amazing. It's almost like she's riding me – she's got the same control. When she stops for a second, I'm the one left groaning, begging for more... While she just giggles and starts again slowly, building speed, only to pause a moment later.

Fuck this...

**(Rhian)**

"Sit up..." Randy growls.

"What?"

He reaches behind me and pulls me up, pulling me against his chest. He slides my arms around his neck and runs his hands down my back, under my ass and picks me up.

"Wh-" I manage to get out, before his mouth slams against mine, as my back slams against the wall.

"I want..." he growls. "I want to be in control..."

I want to laugh. This guy is unbelievable. He had his control. And he didn't give me a chance to return the favour. So what did he expect? For me to roll over and let him fuck me just like that? To not put up a little bit of resistance, to take the reins back, to get my revenge after he didn't finish what he started?

"You telling me you didn't like that?" I groan. Maybe losing control of this is nice...

"Sure... But you telling me you don't like this?" he groans back as he slams into me, making me whimper. He chuckles, his breath hot on my neck as he goes in for the kill.

One hand tugs my right arm above my head. And then the other. He wraps his hand around my wrists, pinning me to the wall with his body, his other hand clutching under my thigh as he thrusts into me.

I've got nothing left. He has me – where I had him moments earlier. Total fucking control. Quite literally... But god, it feels good. Very good. Extremely good. Maybe there's a time and a place for me to have control. And I wonder, as he nips at my neck, making me moan, I wonder if there'll ever be another time and place.

"Fuck, Rhian..." he growls. That growl is killing me. It makes my stomach do weird fucking things. It makes my mind go soft, fuzzy. It makes me tremble in all the right places.

I can feel it building – in the way he moves. In the way he sounds. In the way that his kisses become rougher, how he sucks on my neck and then moves to my mouth and kisses me fiercely. And I'm there too. Squeezing my legs around his waist, my back arching involuntarily, only to be slammed back against the wall with his next thrust. I can't move my arms, but in a weird way, I don't care... It makes it feel better... Restrained, as he makes me cum. As he cums.

He eases me down carefully. He kisses me tenderly, pushes my hair back from my face. Rubs my wrists, easing away the faint red marks from his grip. Offers me his shirt as he tugs his boxers back up. I offer him the bed. He accepts.

* * *

Lea knocks on the door around six. I've already been up for an hour. Creeping around, packing our things.

"I thought you weren't gonna fuck him?" she whispers.

I shrug. "Thought I'd take your advice for once."

She grins.

"You?"

She doesn't say anything, just pulls back her jacket to reveal a hickey on her collarbone. I roll my eyes.

"I've packed your stuff."

"Thanks..." she picks up her bag.

"Randy?" I lean over him, and shake his shoulder gently.

Lea grabs my arm and shakes her head. "Just leave it."

"I can't..."

"Phone him later."

I chew my lip. Sure, he'd love that...

* * *

**(Randy)**

I slump in the front seat, my baseball cap pulled low over my eyes, scowling at the road.

I can't believe it. She took it back. In one fail swoop. Surely the rules say that only guys leave girls after one-night stands? Not even a fucking note. I could have sworn...

My phone buzzes in my pocket.

"Hello?"

"Hey..." Rhian practically purrs.

"What the fuck?"

"What?" she giggles.

"Why'd you leave me like that?"

"We had to start early."

"And?"

"Oh stop whining... I'm talking to you know aren't I?"

I frown.

"Stop frowning. It doesn't suit you."

"How-"

She giggles again. "You're too predictable. But I kinda like it... So why don't you give me a call when you're back in Missouri?"

"You'll let me call?"

"Of course."

"Okay..."

"See you around..."

And she's gone.

**Fin**


End file.
